As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display apparatus, e.g., an IPS (In Plane Switch) type liquid crystal display apparatus, includes a display panel 10 and a backlight source 20. The backlight sources 20 can be a light emitting source which is located on a side of the display panel 10 and includes a plurality of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes). Multiple identical pixels are included along a light emitting direction 101 of the backlight source 20 on the array substrate.
The LEDs emit light and generate heat. A higher temperature in the LEDs may lead to more heat radiated from the LEDs. The longer the backlight source is turned on, the higher the local temperature is. A gradient temperature variation from high temperature to low temperature may be formed in the display panel from the side of LEDs to an opposite side along the light emitting direction 101. Thus, inconsistency in light efficiency of liquid crystal may occur in different positions from the side close to LEDs to the opposite side, because characteristics such as a refractive index and a dielectric constant of liquid crystal material may be affected by the temperature. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, as the temperature varies from 20□ to 50□, the light efficiency of the liquid crystal is decreased from 100% to 94.4% under the same driving voltage, causing non-uniform grayscale in different positions of the display panel from a side close to the backlight source to a side far from the backlight source.